When Love Is Wrong But Right
by XamutoforeverX
Summary: This is a commissioned story for one of my friends who wanted this. IF YOU DON'T LIKE YAOI PLEASE LOOK AWAY OR DON'T EVEN READ IT. Thank you


**_Commission from Luxurien_**  
><strong><em>Pairing: KisaSasu<em>**  
><strong><em>Summary: When Kisame sets his eyes upon the loveable Sasuke for the very first time it's obvious he can't escape the adorable raven haired boy, although love is never easy. Kisame's little obsession is his friends little brother. What's a man to do?<em>**

* * *

><p>Chapter 1: Those Hidden Desires<p>

* * *

><p>The scene placed before him was one to behold, well in his opinion. The most beautiful Uchiha brothers were conversing with somewhat happy looks upon their faces. One had longer raven coloured hair that was tied back into a low ponytail and the other one was shorted and had spiked raven hair that you could associate with a duck's butt (couldn't resist XD). Those two brothers were Uchiha Itachi and Uchiha Sasuke. Him? Oh, he was Hoshigaki Kisame.<p>

You might be wondering, what on earth is this guy staring at two brothers for? Well the answer is simple, one of those delightful Uchiha's was his obsession. You might be thinking, it's definitely the Itachi guy right? He's the oldest! However, Kisame had a better preference. The little Uchiha named Sasuke. That boy was adorable's definition. Although, he could never actually get with that.

When he first laid his eyes upon the beauty he was way too young for Kisame to even think about dating or liking the boy. However, skipping over the years of Kisame obsessing over said boy he'd grown into a fine young man and now, Kisame couldn't get enough of him. It was bad enough that the Uchiha had moved away so he couldn't visit Itachi's house to see him all time but now this way on borderline teasing. "Nii-san, I'll be going away once again in a couple of days" that silky voice called out making Kisame's brain switch on to listen and hang form every word that came from those plump looking lips. "Oh? Where too this time? You do know that your Aniki misses you" Itachi's voice had the same silky texture but it just didn't do it for Kisame, not like Sasuke's beautiful voice did. "I'm thinking of going somewhere like Paris for a couple of months…" Kisame's ears twitched taking in the location and the hotel that the little Uchiha decided he would stay at.

_I'm not letting you get away from me this time, Sasuke!_

The idea seemed a lot easier in his head compared to now. Itachi was staring at him with a look of loneliness which was acceptable as his brother had just left him for a couple of months and now his friend was leaving too "Why do you have to go to Paris again Kisame?" the blue skinned man almost caved under the pressure of Itachi's stare but decided that this would all become worth it "I-I told you, Itachi, I'm visiting a relative over in Paris and I can't get out of it!" The elder Uchiha seemed to take his word for it this time dismissing his friend and going back inside of his own home, which thankfully made Kisame release a large gasp of air.

Time seemed to pass so quickly as Kisame packed a lot of clothing and supplies along with his credit cards just in case of an emergency and headed out towards the airport which was conveniently about a 10 minute drive from his house. By the time he'd gotten to the airport the line had already gone down considerably so that his checking in and boarding were fast and rather pleasant. The one thought on his mind was being able to finally let the young Uchiha know how he felt.

* * *

><p>In Paris<p>

* * *

><p>Kisame had checked into the hotel found his room and spent about 15 minutes debating whether or not he should go and find the younger Uchiha here in Paris. Luck seemed to swing his way though, as when he left his room he bumped into his desire, Sasuke. "Kisame? What are you doing here?" The blue skinned man just looked in awe at the young Uchiha whose hair was wet and sticking to his face, no shirt adorning his body showing off his grown body making Kisame's nether regions twitch happily. "I came to find you, Sasuke" it seemed to make the little Uchiha jump slightly and those oh-so-beautiful coal eyes widen in surprise "Find me? What are you playing at?" Kisame grabbed the younger Uchiha's hand as gently as he could before looking at those coal eyes dead on, "I want you to go on a date with me, Sasuke," he paused briefly allowing the other to make sense of what he said before continuing "I have wanted you for so long, not only as a partner but as a lover…After what happened to you, I should've protected you better" The mention of the accident caused the young Uchiha to shiver slightly and make him look frightened but after finally processing what the man had said Sasuke responded "Look, your my brothers friend, I'm not looking for that type of relationship…" Kisame sighed slightly before gripping the Uchiha's chin and bringing it up to his level so that their eyes could meet "Just one date, in the city of love, if you don't like it Sasuke I won't bother you anymore" The offer was tempting as Sasuke was wiser than he let on, meaning he'd noticed the looks and stares that Kisame seemed to give him all the time but he had gotten used it until the event happened which caused him to run away to multiple different countries in the first place, with another sigh escaping those plush looking lips the Uchiha responded "Fine, just one, pick me up in an hour… Room 275" Kisame felt as if his heart was going to explode because Sasuke, his wonderful, adorable, obsession had said yes. "Of course, see you then"<p>

* * *

><p>-Time Skip-<p>

* * *

><p>It had been an hour but Kisame had been stood outside of the room for a good 15 minutes worried about what he would do in this date with his obsession. As he went to knock on the door it opened revealing the boy himself "I thought you'd wait outside, come on, and take me on this date already" Bossy, just the way I like them. Kisame had actually made plans for this date aiming to make it as perfect as possible so that the little Uchiha would like it and desire another date. "Of course, let's go" Kisame took Sasuke to a restaurant based under the Eifel Tower, he considered this a romantic gesture but not a strong one. Kisame kept to himself during the date making the young Uchiha actually look shocked, he was expecting more gropes and inappropriate talking however Kisame was surprising him immensely. The date was nice and had a calm atmosphere. The food was nice, the small talk was pleasant and overall Sasuke had enjoyed himself. Even though he hadn't wanted to enjoy a date with his brother's friend he had. It annoyed him but also gave him a slight thrill. Kisame had paid the bill and even asked the younger Uchiha if he wanted to go somewhere where the deserts weren't sweet. <em>He knows I don't like sweet things?<em>

The night progressed and Kisame took him to a mountain side to watch the night sky which was as romantic as it could get when in Paris. The younger Uchiha was stunned at the beauty of the sky at night and how it made Kisame seem so much more attractive. His face was almost white in the light of the moon, those gill like scars standing out of his face and those eyes glowing within the shining light provided by the oh-so-gracious moon "Have you enjoyed yourself Sasuke?" Even his voice sounded so husky and lovely under the moonlight, he almost didn't answer due to being wrapped up in his own little world of Kisame's perfections "Oh, yes I did, thanks I guess…" The shark like man smiled as best he could before leaning closer to the young Uchiha, despite knowing what was going to happen Sasuke couldn't bring himself to move away, he wanted those blue lips upon his own. When the two met in a soft kiss it made the same thought run through both of their heads:

_I can't wait for the next date_

* * *

><p>Time Skip of around three months<p>

* * *

><p>The two 'lovers' had come back from Paris, rather happy and content with their relationship. Well… Sasuke was content Kisame wasn't so much. During those three months of dating the young Uchiha (behind Itachi's back because he was still terrified of the elder Uchiha) his libido was going to kill him. All that desire, he couldn't put into reality. The shark like man was at his limit, nearing the fourth month of dating he decided that he wouldn't wait any longer.<p>

That night he invited the lovely Uchiha around to his place with the promise of a good home cooked meal, which the younger Uchiha accepted because who doesn't love to see their man cook? When the little Uchiha got there he found that the setting has been made. The whole fact of his lover not having any action in the many months they'd been together. Despite knowing that he shouldn't relax he did so anyway and had gotten relaxed after Kisame cooked an amazing meal that had beautiful ambiance. After such a wonderful meal Kisame and Sasuke had cuddled up on the large loveseat to watch a movie that his lover had rented which in Kisame's mind was insanely boring as all he could think about was Sasuke, in compromising positions. After the boring movie had come to an end Kisame slowly started trailing kisses up Sasuke's pale neck until he got to those plump pale lips of his and kissed them gently before making the connection deeper and more passionate. Sasuke didn't mind the kissing so much until he got more passionate it had scared him slightly. Sure they'd kissed each other before but it was always a quick kiss that didn't go any further. This time around Kisame wasn't going to stop after a simple kiss his own desire was getting too bad for him to deny anymore.

As soon as Kisame started to lightly touch his body it made him move back from the kiss in a panic his coal eyes wide "K-Kisame, no! Stop it, I-I'm not ready for this!" The shark man growled slightly but slowly kissed his neck and softly stroked at the little Uchiha "Sasuke, you will enjoy this, trust me… I want to make you mine" The Uchiha was slowly being drawn into a corner of pleasurable touches "But…" Kisame smiled softly kissing at any skin he could trying to draw the Uchiha closer to the edge of just letting go of his pride and becoming his. As if it worked Sasuke nodded finally allowing Kisame to continue his assault of love.

It hadn't taken long for Kisame to move the two of them in a kissing frenzy into the bedroom that Kisame had actually planned to be romantic. "Yo-You planned this?" Kisame smirked slightly and slowly undid Sasuke's shirt making the Uchiha shiver as he looked at Kisame's intense lust filled eyes. "Of course I did, I wanted to be with you" The shark like man moved down and kissed at the exposed skin and when those perky nipples were shown to Kisame he took one straight into his mouth making the young Uchiha moan putting his hands into Kisame's hair "O-Oh! N-no! Not there…" Kisame didn't listen and continued his assault on Sasuke's nipple. He slowly moved his hands down the side of Sasuke's body and once he got to the youngers pants he slowly pulled them down not bothering to break the connection with Sasuke's nipples. Kisame's ears were twitching as they were filled with the sweetest music he could ever hear, Sasuke's lovely moans. He hadn't wasted much time in getting the younger of the two naked, as that had been his goal all along.

Sasuke felt as if this was going way too fast for his liking, but his strength had left him to say slow down and such because Kisame started to undress himself. When those ripped muscles were revealed before his eyes he couldn't help him and drooled ever so slightly _It should be…impossible to have muscles like that! _Kisame was slowly losing himself to the passion that was to take the boy underneath him. Sasuke couldn't help his wandering hands that slowly reached up and touched the muscles that teased him, called to him. The Uchiha let a red tinge slowly enter his cheeks as he moved down from the chest area down to his abs and his mind wandered thinking about how monstrous that cock would be. "Eager, huh?" The huskiness of that voice brought him back to reality and he moved his hands back to his own chest turning his head to the side "No, that's you" Kisame chuckled leaning down and nibbling on that ear lobe "Yes, it is, I can't wait to be buried inside of you" Sasuke's slight flush turned into a tomato coloured blush as Kisame spoke those words but before he could come back with a clever one liner the elder man dropped his pants revealing that hard erection about to burst from the boxers he was wearing. Sasuke himself was completely naked and his own throbbing erection was clearly visible for Kisame to prey upon although he hadn't touched it yet Sasuke could feel his excitement well up for what was eventually going to happen between the two of them. "Kisa—" he was cut off when a pair of blue lips devoured his own making nothing but groans of pleasure escape in a mumbled mess.

Kisame slowly moved his hands over the stomach of the boy and past that leaking erection to move down to where he wanted to be. The boy's beautiful pale ass. He could clearly see the pucker that was hidden between the globes of flesh and it made him excited beyond belief. _Soon, this will belong to me… _Kisame thought briefly about how this might hurt if he just poked around dry and he did prepare lube but his lust filled mind had better ideas that using the store bought stuff. "Sasuke, suck" he moved three large blue fingers to the pale boy's mouth making those coal eyes shine with lust and confused "Why?" Kisame couldn't help but shiver at the gaze and the tone the boy had used and as a consequence his more sadistic side spoke up "Well, if you wanted me to take you dry you could've asked, Sasuke" The recognition in those eyes become evident and the Uchiha quickly took the three fingers into his wet cavern, Just the feeling of that tongue getting his fingers wet were sending strong sexual pulses to his erection. His eyes watched Sasuke predatorily and possessively knowing that soon, his obsession will be his forever.

The fingers were roughly pulled from his mouth a trail of salvia connecting them making the sight all the more erotic. Although Sasuke had no time to complain before one of the large fingers was shoved inside of his pucker. The suddenness and roughness of the action had Sasuke whining aloud "O-Oh god!" The pain laced in with Sasuke's voice he was sure of it but at this moment in time his more sadistic side was winning the 'let's fuck Sasuke' argument. Although he did wait momentarily before thrusting that finger in and out so that he could get the actual show. Sasuke's voice was losing the pain laced within and the pleasure was slowly taking over in his body and mind. Until Kisame entered a second finger into that tight area, making the young Uchiha wince once more but his body grew accustomed to it a lot faster due to have the first finger up there. The two fingers brushed against all of his walls making him shiver and let out whines of pleasure, as if he was begging for this torment upon his walls ends. Although, Kisame was getting himself into a trance where all he wanted was to remove his fingers and slam hard into that tight area. As if Sasuke heard him he murmured softly "J-just do it" and with that statement, you never saw Kisame move so fast, he removed his fingers and thrusted his hard, large cock into Sasuke.

The Uchiha's coal eyes widened and he arched at the horrid amount of pain that had laced itself with pleasure. He'd never had anything up there yet with Kisame's girth inside of him it felt like it belonged there. The thrusted began moments later making Sasuke place his hands upon that muscled chest "No, wait not so soon" although Kisame didn't actually respond to Sasuke's pleas, he continued with the pace but it went softer and more gentle. But when Sasuke started to show signs of pure pleasure rather the laced mix Kisame sped up and went faster pistoning in and out of that tight hole. The walls were being given a pleasurable massage making the Uchiha moan out in pleasure whilst his body was overcome with shivers "A-Ah, no! N-not there!" Kisame heard his pleasured sounds and smirked and kept up the hard and rough pace into that one spot and kept up the relentless attacks upon it making the poor Uchiha moaned and whine for his 'torture to end'. Their first time didn't last as long as Kisame would've hoped as Sasuke had reached his orgasm after Kisame had hit his prostate dead on with a hard rough thrust. As Sasuke's silky walls tightened around Kisame's hard cock he came undone and came deep insdie of Sasuke's hole. The Uchiha let out a final moan as he felt Kisame's cum spurt inside of him.

The act had tired him out immensely but he was somewhat glad that he had allowed Kisame this chance, and Kisame, well he was just happy that he had the chance to pound Sasuke's ass. The two were spent from their orgasms and for the first time in their relationship they fell asleep in a wonderful dreamless sleep wrapped up in each other.

* * *

><p>Time Skip, Three Months<p>

* * *

><p>Sasuke sat in Kisame's lap in his home, the two were happier with each other now after having sex all those months ago their relationship had some what improved. The two had sex on a regular basis but as per usual Kisame wasn't exactly satisfied. Kisame had mentioned doing other things with his boyfriend but as per usual the boy didn't budge, he simply hated BDSM. The shark like man slowly rubbed circled into his thighs and smirked breathing softly into his ear "Hey, babe" Sasuke hummed slightly, not trusting his voice with Kisame's teasing "What is it?" Kisame grinned and pulled the Uchiha close and licked a line from his ear to his neck biting softly at the skin there "Want to do something, fun in our bedroom~" The Uchiha looked back before nodding softly, "Sure this movie is boring" but unfortunately for the Uchiha it wasn't what he thought it would be as the larger male threw him over his broad shoulder "Alright, let's head to my other room for some BDSM!" Sasuke's face dropped before he started fidgeting "NO DON'T YOU DARE!" Kisame blissfully ignored him and headed upstairs with a grin leaving Sasuke to think;<p>

_How did it end up like this?_

* * *

><p><em><strong>OMAKE<strong>_

One day after they got back the two decided that it was time to let Itachi know of their relationship. The two were expecting some resistance but mostly blessing. Although…  
>"Itachi, Sasuke and I want to tell you something"<br>"Hn? What is it, Sasuke?"  
>"Urm… Kisame and I are…dating"<br>An awkward silence arouse between them before Itachi's fringe covered his eyes and soft shaking could be seen from the other Uchiha "Your dating my little brother, Kisame?" The shark nodded mumbling a yes before feeling a murderous intent come form his lover's brother. "You hurt a hair on his head, I swear to the gods above," he lifted his head, those usually coal eyes seemed red with a look of pure evil "I'll kill you"

It's safe to say that ever since that day Kisame and Itachi's friendship was strained. Although that one time Sasuke complained about being sore…

"COME HERE YOU LITTLE SHIT, I WARNED YOU NOT TO HURT MY OTOUTO!"

* * *

><p>This was actually fun to write!<p> 


End file.
